mystufffandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3 Episode 17 Sammy Sierra
S3 E17: Sammy Sierra Sammy Sierra Introduction Hi, I'm Brian Henson. This episode of The Super Show you were about to see is our guest Sammy Sierra. (Clip) This kid appeared in the 1992 episode of Nickelodeon Guts. He usually came on the show. Sammy Sierra sings & square dances to "Turkey In The Straw". (Clip) The sketches featured in this episode is where Kermit the Frog does a report on the Rabbit riding Eeyore in the west (Clip) & the story Maggie Large narrates is "The Story Of Pecos Bill" (Clip). Sammy Sierra sang the song "We Shall Be Free" for the closing number (Clip) just like the one from the Muppets Tonight episode with Garth Brooks. So you'll see him with the country music just like any other one you like best. Here's The Super Show, with Sammy Sierra. Cold Open Scooter enters the dressing room & Sammy Sierra notices that he seems quietly for our show tonight. Winnie The Pooh walks inside, twirling the rope around & pulls Scooter away out of the dressing room Opening Theme Waldorf: Don't look, there's hay falling down into the box Gonzo's Trumpet Gonzo blows his trumpet & hay falling down on Gonzo Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes us to our show, with tonight's guest Sammy Sierra. Kermit pictures this & says Kermit: Go on the Hay-Ride riding down into the west. Opening Number: She'll Be Coming 'Round The Mountain Fozzie Bear rides on the hay-ride with 2 horses & sings a country western song with Gopher, Jessica Lewis & Shira Roth as they'll be going 'round the west by singing "Hallelula" Balcony Waldorf: You know I thought the cowpokes are riding out into the west Statler: Weirdest thing I've ever heard of by singing "Hallelula" S&W: Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho Backstage Fred The Wonderhorse shows up to Kermit. Kermit would like the know if Fred wants to be in the Pecos Bill story coming up. Michelle Montoya uses the rope to twirl around Daffy Duck's Report Daffy Duck gibes a report on Hay Falling. Daffy notices hay falling down all over the news-room, Daffy gets covered with hay after it falls down Stage Curtain Kermit: OK folks, It's Hoedown Time & we're ready to square dace Kermit introduces the country western music square dance style Mr. Sammy Sierra singing "The Turkey In The Straw" Musical Number: Turkey In The Straw At the barn, Sammy Sierra sings a country western song with Miss Piggy playing the violin. Sanny Sierra gets danced along with the kids Brandon Hammond, Nicole Pitts, Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle, Mark Humphrey & Katie Polk. They square dance & dosey doe around the straw Balcony Waldorf: What a square dance number Statler: I'd love it when the kids dances they did in the video "Campout At Walt Disney World". Ho, Ho, Ho Backstage Spencer Liff liked that square dance number they did. Kermit notices that he was ropin' along into the show. Kermit wands to do the report on Rabbit & Eeyore riding into the west. Spencer Liff wants to be in the sketch too. Shira Roth goes on stage for the introduction Stage Curtain Shira Roth introduces Kermit reporting on The Rabbit & The Donkey named Eeyore riding in the west Kermit Report On Rabbit & Eeyore Riding In The West Announcer: We take you now to Kermit the Roving Reporter for a special report on the ride in the west Kermit does a report from the wild west, Rabbit & Eeyore are riding in the west. Kermit tells Eeyore that he was the slowest donkey in the west & Rabbit wants to go faster for Eeyore. Eeyore & Rabbit stops by a train riding down in the west. Then, Rabbit & Eeyore saw Spencer Liff riding on the horse. Spencer Liff is twirling the rope & throws it on the cactus. Kermit heard it on The Super Show & says it's a television first. At the end, they all gather around to sing "Home On The Range" Balcony Statler: Ho, Ho, Ho, Terrific, I wonder how they sang it Waldorf: Where the buffalo roams, where the deer & the antelope plays S&W: Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho (U.S. Spot) Musical Number: Tall Short Texans Performed by The Country Western Band, Christian Buenaventura is the tall texan & Boo Bailey is the short texan & they tell the story of heading out on the dusty trail Story: The Stort Of Pecos Bill Maggie Large narrates "The Story Of Pecos Bill", Pecos Bill is the cowboy of the west. He was riding on Fred The Wonder-Horse. As Fred leaves, Pecos Bill spots a tornado heading out into the west. Pecos Bill had an idea. He uses the rope to twirl around & make the little baby tornadoes. The little baby tornadoes leave into the west. Fred comes back, Pecos Bill twirls the rope & pulls the sun right down at sundown. Pecos Bill rides off into the west & saved the day Balcony Statler: Cool. I'd love that Pecos Bill story Waldorf: What was your favorite part of the Pecos Bill story? Statler: Pecos Bill twirling the rope & making the little baby tornadoes S&W: Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho Dressing Room Sammy Sierra rehearses Garth Brooks' favorite song while Kermit enters the dressing room. Sammy Sierra tells Kermit that his show was very nice. Kermit was looking forward to Sammy's closing number. Sammy Sierra decides he wants to sing "We Shall Be Free". Then, Lew Zealand walks inside dressed up as a cowboy. Sammy Sierra: Cool, say tell me Lew, are you gonna do the boomerang rope act. Lew Zealand: Yes, I'm namiing this act called "Lew Zealand & His Boomerang Rope Act" Lew Zealand throws the ropes away & the ropes came falling down Winnie The Pooh as The Masked Bear Announcer: Riding off into the old west, here comes The Masked Bear. The Masked Bear gets to do the Twirling Ropes On The Ponies Act. Pooh: Stand by folks, I'm gonna Twirl the rope on Ponies, including my Faithful Steed Eeyore: Uh-Oh!! Don't throw the rope on me The Masked Bear twirls each rope around every time. he instantly throws on each pony. When The Masked Bear twirls the final rope, it landed on Eeyore, his Faithful Steed Eeyore: Watch it, you threw the rope on me Backstage Kermit asks Eeyore he's all-right. Winnie the Pooh threw the rope on Eeyore Daffy Duck's Report Daffy Duck gives the report on the rope that was recalling on the rope on the pony sketch. The cope came & pulls Daffy Duck away Balcony Statler: The rope that Daffy Duck pulled away Waldorf: It all ropes ip to the twirling around S&W: Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho Stage Curtain Kermit introduces the final number for Sammy Sierra singing his Garth Brooks' favorite song "We Shall Be Free" Closing Number Played by Rowlf on the piano. Sammy Sierra sings a country western songm backed up by Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & the Star Sisters Stage Curtain Kermit asks for one more round of applause for Sammy Sierra. Sammy Sierra liked the show so much, he enjoyed it. The Masked Bear came with the ropes that he threw on the ponies & throws them off stage in front of the audience Closing Theme Waldorf: Hey, we've seemed to threw the rope to us (The rope pulls out of Statler & Waldorf's Balcony) Statler: Ho, Ho, Ho, That rope was pretty funny, Ho, Ho, Ho, ho Category:Super Show Episodes